


Surrogate

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Dark, Deathfic, Madness, R/NC-17 - Red Cortina, Time Period: 2006-present (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Second string's never as good as the first, is it?





	Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Blackest of black humour; spurred on by a conversation with Drayce. Episode reaction after S1.02 of A2A. Did I mention the _pitch-black_ humour? Just checking. Bitter, bitter, bitter.  


* * *

"Just...just...NO!" Ruth Tyler shrieked as she ran across the gravel top of the chrome and glass structure that was Greater Manchester CID in 2007.

 

 

"If you want a thing done right, clearly you have to do it yourself. Turns out my mum was right about a fair few things," Ruth muttered as she dragged the now-unconscious DI Alex Drake over to the edge. The latter woman's hospital gown flapped around her ankles and nearly hit her in the eye as she reached around and yanked out her IVs.

 

 

"I tried to do this the easy way. I tried so hard. That bullet should have done the trick, and it's not as though I didn't pay the man enough, either. But no! No, you stubborn little minx, you had to pull through. And IN A COMA, no less! What, is the universe taunting me? Has God got it in for me? WHAT DID I DO SO WRONG?!?!" Ruth was nearly hysterical as she attempted to vainly smooth down Alex's hospital gown even as she propped her up at the edge of the roof.

 

 

"Still, we can't have you mucking about with the only future my son has left, can we? Happy landings!" Ruth smiled as brightly as she could through her tears as she tipped the limp Alex over the edge and down into the abyss.


End file.
